User talk:Aeriesol
You have entered the domain of the Universe in all its Blue Sheep Glory. I'm the Universe in its gravity-defying blue sheep form using some primitive technology to communicate with the human species. I consider myself a semi-lit roleplayer who executes their sadistic tendencies by writing ludicrously long character histories and laughing evilly as the poor claim checkers try not to fall asleep reading them. My characters are listed on my user profile, so feel free to comment on their pages. I'll try to get back asap, seeing as I have many duties including and not limited to killing living things with cookie bombs. Most of my free time is spent here on the wiki, madly categorizing things to ramp up my edit count. You can, however, find me at my PokeHeroes account as well: Omnia. Archive One of Alfea Capital of Omnibox Omnibox Hatcheries, Inc. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. I don't bite. I just nibble. Happy Independence Day! Maligayang Araw ng Kalayaan! Kumusta ka na? Miss na miss na kita eh ;-; Ikr? Pero mayroon kaming salad, lechon, at spaghetti~! :D ang hindi lng maganda sa sitwasyon ko ay ang aking asthma, ubo, at ang darating na admission test para sa Philippine Science High School. >.< so pareho lng tayo. Kaya natin to ;-; Push mo yan, 'te. Hello, Omnia! I hope you remember me, because I most CERTAINLY remember you. Hoot! You're the most amazing blue sheep to ever exist.Books101 (talk) 19:17, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Books101 Kinda confused So you left a blog some days ago about leaving the wiki, but then I checked your contributions (cus I was updating the user/char lists) and saw that you're still currently rp'ing with a few people as well as making edits. So um yeah, could you clarify the situation for me? Re: Weeeeee good to know you're not leaving! I'll take note of your situation and if you go past say 2 weeks without editing, I'll move you over to the officially inactive section. That sound alright? Also, unless you plan on editing your going away blog, I'll be deleting it sometime in the next few days (probably after the 7th) cus it's no longer applicable and counts as "outdated" :) Sheepeth come hither SHEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP <3 Haven't talked to you in a while sis :3 waddup? So, I just thought I'd mention that contests might be back. There's a vote in place to see which contest, if any, to bring back as a test run. I know you are semi-active here, but I figured you might be interested in le contests. So now I'm here messaging you XD anyways, ye, if your interested, or not interested, up to you, but now ye know and it was good speaking to ye again 19:24, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for helping Hey omnia i just wanted to say thanks for the help with claims. As of right now im like the only active claim checker and with all the claims its a bit overwhelming Heyo, Omnia! :D Thank you so much for editing my claim and giving awesome suggestions. I've stalked your profile a bit, too xD and Im also a proud Asian. Oh, I don't have problems with OP characters as long as were not in battle so after my character's approved, RPing with you would be lovely! :D See you around ;) MissFortune97 (talk) 14:10, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Lily-ROse Lily's my friend before we start, thought this might make sense if I told you that: Lily might not be able to update that much due her being busy this week but next week she isn't as busy, she sorry but will tyr to update Lily Rose ASAP Thank you for reading ^-^ User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:06, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I miss chu, madre T_T Hello, MTCDLNGIT dearest! It's been such a long time since we've last destroyed chat or each others' talk pages with reflections upon our glorious cosmic adventures :') How're you doing, IRL and/or as the Universe and/or as a sheepy-Mudkip and/or as whatever else you may be? I'd love to hear about it, whether it's a rage-y rant about foolish mortals, a few reflections on the important differences between spaghetti and ramen, a so-done-with-everything retelling of yet another strange encounter with Andromedans, or a few happy snippets of general life-y things! Quite a lot of stuff's happened in mah wiki life recently that I felt I should tell mah madre about~ (I've included them in this message so you don't have to reply with "stuff that's happened in Omnia's existence here now what about you DTCMLNGIT" and then I'd have to reply with "the stuff I'm putting below here oh my galoshes really?! comments on stuff Omnia mentioned in previous message" and then you'd have to reply with "IKR?!?! and comments on stuff Nata mentioned in previous message" and then AAAAAAAAHH COMMENT CHAIN OF DOOM *explodes*) Sooooo...*ahem* in order to spare the world a step or two of that exchange, I'll just list my ramblings here and hope I don't annoy you or anyone else into joining the Magellanic Mafia and demanding I sacrifice twenty newbs as reimbursement or something. In no particular order, here they are: #I took the helper test! As a completely nonsensical endeavor! And I expected to get, like, a 52 on it! But I haven't heard back from the admins yet, so I assume that either they just haven't gotten around to checking it or that I did so horribly they're just pretending it never happened xD Though I tried it without any actual intent or expectation of passing, it's gotten me thinking I'd kinda like to be a helper and maybe eventually work with the department that welcomes n00bs someday. #Speaking of n00bs, I've adopted my first one, Silver! She's 15 and has an 11-year-old brother, Gravity (yes, it's gravy not gravity, but they look similar and gravity just sounds cool *petulant toddler expression*), on le wiki who needs to be adopted too. Hmm, I think you already know them from claiming. (BTW kudos to you for putting in so much work there, madre; 'tis a noble job indeed! :D) #I wrote mah first blog post! It's about the Chat Lurker Power Set I came up with while talking with Pichu yesterday in chat (which you should enter as much as you can because we miss chu there!) #I also made Yorkie (why am I linking all these users? and using so many parentheses? xD) seriously question who I am behind the unicorn I am. Which is, like, totally ridiculous, because the only thing behind me is my fabulous tail and maybe some sparkly rainbows that appear when I fart or fly. Though I told her I'd explain it all in a blog post within the next month-ish, so if ya'd also like to learn a bit more about me, keep a look out for any blogs I post! ^_^ #(Oh BTW your sig hasn't been working, at least on my computer display, so just wanted to letcha know) I think that's about it for now; this message is insanely long enough as is, heheheheh... I hope everything's alright with you, and that you can reply soon, and that you come onto chat more often, and a whole lot of things, it seems! Talk to me anytime! So many exclamation points! Best wishes, <3 <3 <3, many sparkles, and may the Force be with you! Ta-ta for now! From your dearest DTCMLNGIT, 15:10, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Rp I finally posted sorry it took so long I had this massive mental blank "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 It's perfectly alright! ^ω^ In fact, I'm the one who needs to apologize for not replying (and thus continuing the comment chain of doom because, as you said, it is quite fun!) ^_^' I wanted to hold off until I knew whether I was a helper or not, and that took a li'l bit longer than I'd hoped. Hmm, I've heard of the Intergalactic Popsicle Sacrifice Cover-Up Scandal before! I can't believe I hadn't put two and two together like that yet! D: Now that I think about it, it was probably the same Magellanic Mafia's work, gah. Apparently the words for "newbs" and "popsicles" are very similar in their language, so I might've mistranslated when I heard someone talking about them wanting newb sacrifices nowadays. So I didn't do nearly as well as you did on the Helper Test, MTCDLNGIT, but I got a 62% and Mel is letting me be a helper anyways because she thinks I'll be dedicated enough and willing to learn! :D Our invasion plans are proceeding most excellently; I think Phase Two will be ready within the next few days as I slowly assimilate into the ranks xD Ah, darn it, I already blasted my own newb with my entire glitter stockpile by accident! She actually turned into corundum Jell-O since she was hit with so much DDDDD: Hahaha, I know, right? What part of space deities don't they understand? Their attempts at overthrowal are really amusing, though it is a little bit saddening when they do that ;-; Hopefully I shall raise my newb well and she shan't turn out that way! :D Oh my galoshes I LOVE Koma Frittered Chicken! I'll go there after I finish up my Grand Defenestration Plot in the Dumbbell Nebula later this solar cycle. Oh, wow, you were there at the same time as a hydrasquid? If I didn't know you were a cosmic entity, I would've assumed you'd be long past being digested in its stomach right now! Those guys have some seriously wacky concepts about food. DDDDDDDDD: Nuuuuu I told them about my fake true identity already! I think I can avoid the cookie exorcism paradox, though, since I didn't technically make them alive, only into ninja zombies that are now slowly taking over the minds of other chatters. Ancient milk candy sounds rather unappetizing, to be honest, since back then there were all those Bok Globulan manufacturers who'd put insanely-high-fructose corn syrup in literally EVERYTHING they made. Thank the stars they all went out of business in the Spinny Disk Intergalactic Recession a few thousand years ago, phew. Would you like to split the salary for the Cinnamon Bun Shaman and appoint him for both of us? You never know when you'll need your stockpiles of rainbow points, alas. Aaaaah, the Orbiting Purple Nutella Shakes sound so amazing, especially armed with cinnamon buns, that I'm tempted to stray from my purple cosmic kumquat diet! They're both purple, so it's basically the same thing, right? xD Ah, duck emperors indeed. I usually deal with them by threatening to warp them to Beijing if they bother me, which basically means that they'll meet an untimely demise via being roasted. Try that on him and see if your coms get any better! Try Transfiguring the Germ-Bots into wheat germ so that you can pound them up and turn them into cake afterwards! :D Yeah, school and monotony fever can really suck; hope you feel better, MTCDLNGIT! I've heard you're still pretty active on le DARP, so I hope that can help heal your fever here~ x3 Ooh BTW I'm working on a quest claim, and I'd be delighted to invite you, but you're really busy and you might not wanna have another RP with James, so I don't wanna pressure you into it Fresh milk, chocolate-chip cookies, and raisin-powered rockets are the best, thanks MTCDLNGIT! ^_^ Wait is that a SOS I see? >.> Tell me if you're having problems with the Bad Internet Connection Plague, the Frustratingly Un-Understanding Parentals, the Idiot Jerkfaces that like to lurk in schools, or anything of the sort, madre, and I will be there to help ya deal with those monstrocities, 'kay? *gets out sparkle cannons* The universe is too awesome to have to put up with you, so face the wrath of my glitter! *war face* Peace, love, and sparkles, "I am a winged robot stalker unicorn of doom. Deal with it." ~ Nata Roebot 22:31, September 13, 2015 (UTC) (who is now throwing up at the clicheness of this outro) (P.S.: I'm making a bedroom page for Aria, madre, and I was wondering if I could plz use your code for one of your charrie's bedrooms? Yorkie said that you'd made one before, so any sage advice on how not to break the wiki would be fantabulous ^_^) young lady YOUNG LADY I DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE RIGHT NOW CAUSE I FOUND THIS SPECTACULAR MANGA (if you want to know how good it is... for me its better than my fav manga... like seriously... cause I hate a character... and you know me well enough to know its hard for me to hate anything!!!) EITHER WAY COME ONTO CHAT PLEASE!!! I NEEED SOMEONE TO HAVE A FAN SESSION WITH ME ON THIS LIKE RIGHT NOW!! dude! DUDE I'M THERE COME IN NOW!! PLEASE THIS NEED TO FAN GIRL IS LIKE SERIOUSLY BAD@!! 16:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) dude dude... i need you... to release my fangirl power... Official Wiki Helper It has been two months since you have made a helpful edit as an Official Wiki Helper. As an Official Wiki Helper, you'll need to maintain the ability to make at least some helpful edits each month. For not meeting the requirements, unfortunately, your rights/status as an Official Wiki Helper has been removed. If in the future, when you are active again and you wish to become a helper again, you'd need to re-take the claiming test again. dude dude give me some love... also hi SHEEPYYYY ORPHAN PALS FOREVER YO 02:27, November 5, 2015 (UTC) sorry I'm user sorry for the lateness I just saw my e mail (this new phone ain't helping me with anything >.< (long story)) still I'll be on chat as soon as you tell me to be there screw it Screw it... I'll be on.chat now and I'll wait for.you dude Dude.if.you.want.get on skype or fb we.can.talk.there. dude.... dude I'm uber sorry for kicking you out of chat its like and that phone >,< i'm sorry still do you still need me? dude... dude tell me when tomorrow is... cause if its the tomorrow after when you replied my p.m... then I'm late... if its the 'tomorrow when you can get out of all the work (when I say get out I mean procastinate till its dawn ok... i'm not that 'deligent' (i have no clue whether I spelled this correctly or not...)) anyhow back to story.. cause I think I'm late.......again... damn I hate being busy... ??? i can do what from the what? *totally forgot what i said on your i.m and cant be bothered to check* like seriously what? hmm hmmm I think we should take this to chat before we spam each other's talk page... and we both need to archive it... cause it take too long to load... right? p.s:going there now welllll well how was the comic? what do you think gonna happen to marie? please tell me your there!! duddeeeeeeee I miss you sooo much I wanna talk to you and fangirl with you again.. I'll be on chat later today soo please be there too also I can't be there now cause one.... I'm sleep deprived and two I'm on phone... soo please be there pokes dudeeeeeeeeeee relevant? is the title really revelant? either way heyo whats up dude? ... ....*totally wanted to scold you for the homework thing looks back seeing my own pile*..... ok... i guess I have no right... either way... i'm happy to hear that? do you want to retake the test? cause i promised you... ok... get on chat and I'll give you but I expect you to do work after you get the test understand? Re: Hi! I actually do remember you :P haha but sometimes i get you mixed up with Catty? It's natural lol dun worry. Anyway! I'm really reaaaaaalllyyyy sorry but i plan on keeping Julia and using her once again for another character, Sorry talaga huhu. CHECK OUT MY IRONIC LIGHT NYMPH AKA MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A CURSED CHARACTER. XD Re: Hi Omnia! Y R U SO ADORB OMG. Anyway, thanks for making the effort, you guys remind me of Kookies & Kreme, a former user here whom is a filipina and is my bae too bc you kno. lmao were also as crazy as you and catteh. I NEED A NICKNAME FOR U THO, can i call you Aries? since ur a sheep xD ALSO nga pala, i've been thinking of sharing Julia na sayo <3 (if u still want her) I was unsure of sharing her kasi i have plans with Hyu, none the less fck the other things we can share na ;) xD. Maligayang Pasko din btw ^^ meanwhile i'm a cancer xD moving on, go and enjoy urself with Julia <3 She's a goddess xD lmao Also IKR Y CAN'T WE ALSO HAVE THE CLIMATE IN KOREA BC. U KNO. FREAKING HOT. FILIPINAS GOT 99 PROBLEMS BUT BEING A TAN AIN'T ONE v.v Aloha, this nerd is here. I'm around here too, and I just wanted to say hi because I'm lame and couldn't think of any other purpose meanwhile I'm already typing this. Yeah! Call me whatever, I'm fine with anything you can think of! If you want to RP here sometime, hit me up! KAPANGYARIHAN NG KAMBAAAAAAAAAAAL CAN I JUST SAY HELL YEEEEEEES TO KOREAN TWINS? <3 <3 <3 FRATERNAL OR IDENTICAL? bagyos are total kjs I swear we are cursed by both Poseidon and Zeus and idk why >.< ? do you want me to lie and say no just to see you suffer? or do you want me to say yes and make your day? .... ok....do you either want to talk about your day or the "top" secret thing you want me to know but not know? so which is it? .... never thought i would say this,.. but your right... HELL YEEEEEEEEEEES IM ALREADY HAVING IDEAS WOOT WOOT. *SO THEIR BIOLOGICAL MORTAL PARENT WAS KILLED DURING THE GODS' ATTEMPT ON KILLING THE TWINS BC C'MON, TWIN DEMITITANS. *THEY WERE PUT IN AN ORPHANAGE AND WERE ADOPTED SEPARATELY *THEY HAVE VAGUE MEMORIES OF EACH OTHER SO THEY WERE ALWAYS LIKE ???? WHEN THEY WAKE UP IN THE MORNING BC 'WHO TF WAS THAT LOOK A LIKE IN MY DREAM' JUST ME AND MY 6 AM BRAIN LMAO :Nokie change of plans. The twins' model will be Lee Yooyung since i recently discovered that Kevin was perm reserving Park Kyungri ;w; : HALLOOOOO ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS EYYYYY SO IM LIKE SUPER HYPER BC IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. BUT THING IS I DONT FEEL CHRISTMASSY AND THE OTHERS HAD BEEN TELLING ME IT'S BECAUSE I'M 'GROWING UP'. BUT I DONT WANNA GROW UP THO ;w; ANYWHO, RIRI, KOOKIE, AND I ARE PLANNING A DRAMATIC READING OF A V TERRIBLE FANFIC ON TC ON CHRISTMAS AND I JUST WANNA ASK IF YOU WANNA HEAR? p.s It's your post in Gino/Kress and Caelan/Bituin :3 :THE READING IS ACTUALLY GONNA HAPPEN ON LIKE, JULY 2016 BC 90% OF THE CAST IS UNAVAILABLE DURING CHRISTMAS AND SHIZZ. but yaaas MERRY CHRISTMAS :D I CBA TO CODE CHRISTMAS CARDS SO YH XD :P.S Could you please come in chat? c: : omg omg thank you soo much for the thing its like soo sweet i love it soo much i wish i can give you something new rather than the badges I have before >< soo i owe you a badge maybe two... Banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour. omnia... hmmmm what should I write here? should I write to how you made my 2015 insane? (i want to write dramatic but I think it should not be a proper word for me to use here :P). Hmm well lets just keep it short and say 2015 was a great year.. many stuff happened ...you got your star.. you made an insanely long history that made me wish a ton of bad things (I think i should mention this) you even met your twin so let me just keep it simple 2015 was full of events so lets just hope 2016 can be just as great (make a long history again I'll...do something bad to you >.<). happy new year omnia may it treat you well 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 .... i'll pass it to yorkie.. or maybe helper catty :P anyhow found the secret in my message? 3rd your number three (from what they told me) but number 2 as you did it without help! congtratz on that :P soo i have no idea if your stalking or just here.. but I just want to say..I get what your going through (will say more on chat) From le Duchess of York DANKE FOR THE BADGE. It's been awesome being with you. I remember when i used to call you omni. Don't do that anymore XD keep making long histories yo, they are hella awesome, even tho i sometimes skim, only a little it might take me a while to read. Ur an awesome friend! ~Zeena hey need to tell you something ...not asap but you get it..